Guardian of Chaos
by ChaosFox60
Summary: There are seven known flames, Storm, Sun, Rain, Mist, Lighting, Cloud, and Sky. But what if their was a secret eighth flame, Chaos. What if their was a secret so great, so dangerous that only the leader of the Vongola and Reborn knew. What if it had to do with Tsuna and someone special(OC). Takes place after Merone Base but before Choice. no m/m
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the United States New York.

Kasu was walking home after a day of school, and as he turned a corner he saw in his houses driveway was a black sleek car. "Huh, didn't know that dad got a new car" mumbled Kasu as he walked up to the door.

As he was about to open the door the door opened and on the other side was a man in a black suit with black sunglasses. As the man took a look at Kasu he shouted to someone inside the house "Sir he's here" and then Kasu's dad came running to the door looking worried. He then grabbed Kasu and took him into a random room whispering "We need to talk."

Kasu's dad closed the door then came up to Kasu and started to whisper in his ear "Listen, and don't say anything they might hear" and then he looked at the door then back at Kasu "You need to get out of here, you hear me, take your sister and run" "Bu-" "No talking, just take this and run" said Kasu's dad as he handed Kasu a memory card. "Now go, run."

But it was too late one of the men heard Kasu's dad say "Run" and came running into the room. "Shit, run Kasu Run" shouted his dad as he tackled the man to the floor.

Kasu just stood there starring at his dad; his dad looked at him and screamed "Run!" Kasu then snapped out of it and ran out of the room only to see two men standing there.

"Come on kid, just give up nice and slowly" said the man as he started to walk toward Kasu. Kasu ran at the man a drooped to his knees and slip past the men. "What the hell, get back here!"

Kasu ran down the hall to his sister's room only to run into a big man. "Ha got you" said the man happily. "Damn, let go of me" "Now way kid you aren't going no-" but didn't finish because he was kicked in the ball. The man let go of Kasu and fell to the floor cradling his balls, and behind the man stood his nine year old sister Hina.

She looked at him and said "What, he was hurting you" just as two men came running up to the door." there you are."

"Shit" shouted Kasu as he grabbed Hina's hand and jumped out the open window. They landed and started to run into the street "What's going on" shouted Hina. "Don't know, but we have to get out of here" said Kasu as he was looking around and spotted a motorcycle with the keys in ignition, "Well that's lucky" said Kasu as he pulled his sister to the motorcycle. He pulled her on and jumped on himself.

"Do you know how to drive this thing" said Hina a little scared. "Ya can't be very different than the ones in the arcade" "In the whatttt!" shouted Hina as Kasu gunned the engine, the motorcycle shot forward into the street. "Well at least we lost them" said Kasu. "Yes, but where do we go" asked Hina. "Well, oh ya, do you have the phone dad gave you" "Yes" "Good, put this in and see what is on it" said Kasu as he gave Hina the memory card.

After a minute Hina said "Well looks like we are going to Los Angeles." "What, why" said Kasu. "Well because, the only thing that I can pull up was a location of a safe house in Los Angeles everything else needs an actual computer." "Ok. But I don't thin-" but didn't get to finish because a roar of an engine caught there attention. When they looked back they saw four cars like the one that was standing in the front of their house. "Shit" shouted Kasu as he pulled the handle bars for more speed.

The motorcycle shot down the street they were riding on. Kasu was trying not to hit any cars on the street but Hina shouted behind him "Kasu, they are catching up" "Shit".

Kasu continued to drive when he felt something go fly by his ear. "Kasu, they are shooting at us" shouted Hina who as ducking down so not to get hit. Kasu then saw a truck go by and he saw his chance.

Kasu drifted the motorcycle into a turn that made it turn on its side, "What the hell are you doing" screamed Hina, "Just hold on!" The motorcycle slid right under the truck into an ally way that led to the docks. Kasu blasted the engine and the motorcycle shot down the alley way. When they made it to the docks Kasu stopped the bike. "I think we lost then" said Kasu with a sigh.

"I don't think so, look" said Hina pointing to the other side of the docks. There were two trucks driving right for them and in the driver's seat were men in black suits. "Shit" shouted Kasu looking for a way out. He saw a carrier ship slowly making its way to the end of the docks and a ramp at the end. Hina saw Kasu looking at the ramp and said "What are you thinking!" at the end started to scream because Kasu shot the engine and made a full 360 before shooting down the docks.

"Hold On!" shouted Kasu as he turned the handle bars till his knuckles were white. "KASU!" screamed Hina as the motorcycle shot of the ramp and flew into the air.

The motorcycle landed in the carrier ship with a bang making both fall of the bike. Kasu got up to see the trucks stop just at the end of the docks the men trying to shoot them. "Hina, we made it" said Kasu. "Yes but now what" "Well we wait until this boat docks and we continue to Los Angeles" said Kasu picking up the bike.

**Two Days Latter**

Kasu stopped the bike in front of a rundown building. "This is the safe house" asked Kasu. "Yes, least what this map says" answered Hina. They had just arrived in Los Angeles. "Well let's go" said Kasu as he walked up to the front door. When he grabbed the handle he found the door locked. "Well it's lock-" but wasn't able to finish because a voice said "Finger print accepted, welcome Kasu Dakuransu" and the door opened. "Ok, that was creepy" said Hina behind Kasu. "Well lets go in I guess" said Kasu walking into the house.

Kasu turned around to find the other side of the door being all metal and shutting behind them. When he turned around he found a room with a desk at the far end, a bed to the left side, closet to the right and on the desk was different papers, devices and a computer. "Wow, very simple for a safe house don't you think" asked Hina to Kasu who just nodded. He then remembered the memory card, "Hina pass the memory card" when he got the card he went to the computer and put it in. After a few minutes the first thing that popped up was a letter addressed to him and Hina:

_Dear Kasu and Hina,_

_I know that all this is so sudden, but you have to bear with it. I don't have much time so I will get to the point; I am part of a mafia family in Italy called the Vongola Family. I am not going to go into specifics but all you have to know is that I tried to escape this life but as they say the past always catches up to you. Anyway some people have been looking for me for a few years that are why I go away for a month every year, I go to Italy to meet with the boss of Vongola, he is a very nice man, and anyway I fear that they have finally caught me. That is why I have prepared this safe house; I know that by the time you are reading this I will be dead and you safe. You will have to keep each other safe, try to go to Italy and find someone from Vongola they will know what to do. And you have to know that I love you both._

_Love_

_Your Dad_

Both Kasu and Hina were crying at the thought of their dad being dead. Kasu also saw that there was a ring, gloves with strange symbols on them, and headphones on the table. But something else caught Kasu's attention. A note:

_Find the young Vongola Tenth, press button under note_

"Huh" said Kasu looking at Hina who was still crying and then noticing the button under the note. After putting on the headphones and ring "Well here goes" said Kasu before pressing the button. Suddenly everything went dark, and then Kasu noticed that he and Hina were floating in a tunnel that kept changing colors. "What the hell" and then it all ended and he and Hina landed on the cold hard ground in a dark place.

"Ow, what the hell" said Kasu as he looked around and noticed that they were in a small room with a small bed to one side and a small window at the other. "More, where the hell are we" he then heard a groan from beside him "Hina!" said Kasu as he helped he to her feet. "Damn, what happened" she said rubbing her head. "Don't know" said Kasu as the door's lock clicked open and two men came in, one in a black suit and one in white. "Huh, what the hell happened to you, ah whatever come on" said the one in black as he grabbed Kasu and started to pull him out the room, he then herd "Hey let go of me" "Hina" he screamed as he pushed the guy in black away as he ran into the room to find the guy in black holding Hina. "Let go of her" Kasu growled. "And what are you going to do, you have no ring or box, and you aren't even awake" said the man smiling "What the hell do you me-" Kasu never finished because he was knocked out by the guy in black.

Kasu slowly started to wake up vision blurry. The first thing he noticed was that it was bright, way brighter than the room, and then he remembered Hina. "Hina!" he screamed as his vision cleared and he saw that he was in an arena like room with a bunch of lights on. He then noticed that there were seats all around with people in them in both black and white suits. Kasu didn't have enough time to evaluate everything because he heard a scream that sounded familiar. He turned his head and said one word "Hina." There in a chair was his sister naked, all cut up and bloody, and the most horrible thing was a huge sword coming out of her chest.

Kasu's mind blacked as he stared at Hina. "So you're awake" someone to Kasu's right said. As Kasu turned his head he saw a man standing there with 6 swords, three on each side. "Do you like the show, she wasn't much fun, didn't even make a sound till the end, but you should be more entertaining" said the man as he walked over to Hina and took hold of the sword and kicked Hina's dead body away.

The last thing that was on Kasu's mind was "I am going to kill that man." "Oh and by the way my name is Genkishi" said Genkishi.

From outside the compound that Kasu was kept in the roof exploded with Black energy that shot to the sky.

Thirty minutes later the only one that was left standing there in the rubble was Kasu who just started to walk away with the gloves on his hands smoking.

**8 months later in the underground Vongola base (to me that was the time that Tsuna and the others spent in the future up to choice)**

Tsuna was walking down the halls of the base thinking. "Everyone is getting ready to go back to the past, this should be great but we still have to come back, all of this is because of Byakuran" thought Tsuna as he scratched his head and walked into the briefing room to see Giannini working on his computer. "Hey Giannini, how's it going" asked Tsuna as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Good tenth, thanks for asking" said Giannini not looking away from the computer screen. "Um, anything happening in Namimori" asked Tsuna looking at Giannini. "There is no Millefiore in Namimori, if that is what you mean" said Giannini. "Ya, I guess" said Tsuna looking at the floor.

Then Tsuna felt someone kick at his head. He looked back to find Reborn standing there. "Hey, what was that for" asked Tsuna holding his head. "That was for sulking" said Reborn jumping on the table. Tsuna was about to say something when the alarm went off. "Special emergency, High Flame activity outside" said the voice.

"Giannini what does that mean" asked Reborn. "I'm not sure but there is a high level of flame activity outside, all are reading Millefiore but one." "Well you herd him Tsuna, get out there and find out what is happening" said Reborn. "Why me" "Because I can't go out there, so go" said Reborn kicking Tsuna out of the room right into Gokudera. "Tenth, what's going on" asked Gokudera. "There is flame activity and we have to go check it out" answered Tsuna as Yamamoto walked up. "Whatever is going on I'm in too" said Yamamoto. "Hell no baseball-nut" shouted Gokudera as he started a string of curses at Yamamoto, "Come on guys we have to go" said Tsuna as he started to run down the hall.

**Outside the Vongola Base**

Kasu was having a bad day. First he arrives in japan and his coat gets wet, and now he was being attacked by Millefiore goons. "Great, just great, and I wanted to keep a low profile" mumbled Kasu as he grabbed a punch that was sent to his face and threw the guy into the guy behind him. "Ok, I am getting tired of this child's play" said Kasu as he took the mammon chain of his ring. "Take this" shouted Kasu as his ring started to glow.

Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera had just arrived in time to see a bright light hit the sky. "What the hell" shouted Gokudera? When the light ended, there is a crater standing was Kasu with his ring smoking. "Well that was easy" said Kasu as he started to walk away.

"Hey you jerk who you are" shouted Gokudera walking two steps forward. "Oh so some survived, well you must be strong, heh, guess I get to try out my new weapons even more" said Kasu turning around.

Tsuna got his first good look at Kasu, he was a boy no older than himself, about the same height as Tsuna, with spikey black hair with orange highlights. He was wearing a black T-shirt with a picture of a red foxes head, black army pants with a lot of pockets, black and orange sneakers , and to top it off a black trench coat that went down to his sneakers, and on the back of the trench coat was the kanji for Chaos Fox.

"Ok let's get this started, headphones randomize and play battle music" said Kasu to the confusion of the others. "What the hell do-" Gokudera never finished because a voice said "Roger, randomizing, playing One Track Mind by Papa Roach" said the voice.

Then the music started to play, and Kasu just stood there, to a normal person it would have seem like he was just standing there, but to Tsuna and the others can see that he was gathering energy.

"Well let's start, oh and I am Kasu" said Kasu putting on black gloves that had the same design as Tuna's. "Those gloves there're the tenths how did you get them" shouted Gokudera to Kasu, but didn't get an answer. "Hey you" screamed Gokudera just ready to charge him but was stopped by Reborn talking.

"Gokudera stop he can't hear you, the music he put on is not only being shot here but right to his ears, so he can't hear you" said Reborn. "But Reborn what is he doing with my gloves" asked Tsuna. "I don't know Tsuna but why don't you find out" answered Reborn. "Don't worry tenth, I will get him to talk" said Gokudera putting on his box weapon belt.

Gokudera then took out his arm launcher (I don't know what to call it so go with it) and charged Kasu who was still standing there with his eyes closed.

"Reborn something is wrong, why he is standing there" said Tsuna. Then the music hit a high note and black flames exploded from Kasu's gloves, the flames were so intense that it shot Gokudera back into a wall. "Gokudera!" shouted Tsuna about ready to run over to him but was stopped by reborn "Tsuna stop, just watch Gokudera fine" "Ok" said Tsuna.

"Heh, is that all got, I thought you were stronger" said Kasu. Just as Kasu got to where Gokudera was a red beam shot out and hit Kasu, smoke went up covering Kasu. "Ha, didn't expect that did you" said Gokudera stepping out of the hole in the wall.

When the smoke cleared it showed Kasu just fine and no scratches. "That's impossible, I hit you dead on" said Gokudera. "Whether it is impossible or not does not matter, all that matters is that you are dead Millefiore scum" said Kasu with a sneer. "Wait he thinks we are Millefiore" said Tsuna to reborn. Reborn just nodded "Yes it seem so, Giannini see if you can hack into his headphones" said Reborn.

"Like hell" said Gokudera opening another box "cloud flame bullet" said Gokudera aiming the arm launcher and firing. From the barrel came out a purple beam that spread into a lot of beams. Kasu jumped back avoiding the beams in midair and landed and sped off to the side toward Gokudera. When he got there he saw Gokudera smirk got you Combination shot Storm and Lighting bullet" said Gokudera firing a red beam with lighting around it right at Kasu.

The beam hit and smote went up. When it cleared it showed Kasu in a familiar stance. "This can't be" said Gokudera. "The Zero Point Breakthrough, Custom Version" said Tsuna looking at Kasu amazed that he even knows it.

Kasu opened his eyes and looked at Gokudera "Time to die" he said and spin kicked Gokudera into a building before charging flames into his left hand and firing it at Gokudera who couldn't move. Gokudera saw the attack coming but couldn't do anything "Damn, I'm sorry tenth" said Gokudera closing his eyes waiting for death.

But it never came. Gokudera opened his eyes to see Yamamoto standing in front of him, sword out. "Yam- Yamamoto" said Gokudera. "Don't worry, I got him" said Yamamoto with his usual grin.

Then Yamamoto turned to Kasu with his serious expression "You will not beat me so easily" said Yamamoto. "We'll see" said Kasu disappearing from sight. "What, where did he go" said Tsuna. "Think Tsuna, he has your gloves so that means he also has" said Reborn to Tsuna "My speed, of course he is using the flames the same way I use them."

Kasu repapered beside Yamamoto and punched Yamamoto, but Yamamoto blocked the punch with his sword and swung it at Kasu's side but he avoided it and kicked Yamamoto back. Yamamoto slid to a stop and shot off toward Kasu with his swallow in front of him "Special Stance 10" said Yamamoto. "I can't lose, not again" thought Yamamoto as his sword struck Kasu.

When the water cleared it showed Kasu holding Yamamoto's sword with two fingers. "N-, no" said Yamamoto as Kasu struck the sword making Yamamoto let go of it and pushed the sword into the ground and at the same time kick Yamamoto to where Gokudera was.

"Ha, that was too easy" said Kasu as he kicked Yamamoto's sword up and threw the sword at Yamamoto.

When the sword hit, blood started to leek down Yamamoto's face. Yamamoto stared at the sword that had just nearly hit him in the face and then back at Kasu. "Now die Millefiore scum" said Kasu as he got into a stance and that Tsuna knew well. "Wait, that that is" Kasu had got into a stance with one arm facing Gokudera and Yamamoto and the other the opposite direction. The hand facing the opposite direction started to shout out black flames and the other started to glow.

"X Burner" shouted Tsuna as he started to run toward Gokudera and Yamamoto, while putting on mitten gloves and swallowing a pill. "Now die, CHAOS BURNER!" screamed Kasu as he trust his hand out and a black and orange flame shot out toward Gokudera and Yamamoto.

"Gokudera and Yamamoto" Tsuna screamed as he ran toward them. The beam struck and a small mushroom cloud went up covering the whole place.

"Ha, finely dead, huh weaklings" said Kasu as he started to walk away. "Not yet" said a calm voice.

Kasu turned around to find Tsuna standing in front of Gokudera and Yamamoto but different. Now Tsuna had black and white gloves on and an orange flame on his forehead and orange red shaded eyes. "Ha, so you finely came out, probably the leader well lets go" said Kasu. "Wait you don't under-" started Tsuna but was cut off when Kasu said "Headphones randomize battle music." "Roger , randomizing, playing Down in Flames by Egypt Central" said the voice before a voice full of static came on.

"Damn I wasn't quick enough, Reborn think you can" but was once again cut off when the music started and Kasu's flames blasted out in waves swaying to the music. "Tsuna" came Giannini's voice.

"Ya" answered Tsuna as he struggled to stay on his feet. "I think I can get into his headphones and shut it down, but it is going to take some time" said Giannini. "Ok, do it" said Tsuna as Kasu shot forward at Tsuna.

Kasu threw a punch that Tsuna caught, but Kasu spun around giving Tsuna a spin kick to the side which made Tsuna let go of Kasu. Kasu then punched Tsuna and kicked him up. Kasu jumped toward Tsuna, and while in the air Kasu was delivering punch after kick to Tsuna till the music hit a high note and he sent Tsuna shooting toward the ground with a devastating kick.

Tsuna crashed into the ground creating a good sized crater. "Shit" growled Tsuna as he got up holding his side. Kasu landed a few feet from Tsuna and said "Damn you are as week as your friends maybe even weaker" and Kasu started to laugh as Tsuna started to get pissed. "How can I be losing to this fake" thought Tsuna as the flames around his gloves started to get sparks dark purple flames and his pulps flashed purple.

Tsuna flew at Kasu so fast that he wasn't able to react when Tsuna punched him in the stomach making him fly back, Tsuna then appeared behind him and kicked him up in the air, then again appeared behind Kasu and punched him even more up and reputedly did this till Kasu had enough and caught Tsuna's punch and threw him toward the ground and flew after him and knee kick Tsuna in the stomach. But at the last second Tsuna grabbed Kasu and spun him around and let Kasu take the fall making Kasu spit up blood.

Tsuna kicked of Kasu landing outside the crater. Tsuna was panting when Kasu got up and wiped the blood of his lip. "Well you are pretty good, but now I will end it" said Kasu as the music hit a high note and Kasu exploded with black and orange flames, and as well as Tsuna but reddish orange flames.

Both flew at each other still covered in flames and clashed and sent shock waves that blew away anything in a 20 foot radius. Both were struggling to push back the other when Kasu threw a kick which Tsuna blocked with his arm and punched at Kasu who caught it and used the other arm to punch Tsuna in the face sending him flying back but since he was holding Kasu, Kasu was also sent flying. Both skid to a stop on the ground in front each other.

One second went by then both blasted out flames so bright that Byakuran in Italy felt it. "Hmm, this is interesting" said Byakuran as he ate a marshmallow.

Both Kasu's and Tsuna's flames were pushing against each other. What only Kasu noticed was that Tsuna began to growl but he only noticed because he started to growl too. Kasu then disappeared and repapered behind Tsuna and wrapped his legs around Tsuna's neck in a leg lock and started to spin "Take this" shouted Kasu and he let go of Tsuna and as soon as he let go Tsuna crashed into the ground head first.

Kasu landed on the ground anting "Finally it's done" said Kasu turning around not noticing Tsuna was not in the crater any more. Suddenly Tsuna appeared in front of Kasu punching him into the ground and flying up "Take this you bastard" shouted Tsuna as he charged up all his flames into his fish which formed a lion's head. Tsuna then shot down toward Kasu who could not move. As Tsuna struck Kasu in the chest a huge explosion sent up dust in the air.

Tsuna landed a few feet away from the crater that Kasu was in with his jacket almost all torn and his pants all ripped. "Hu, hu Giannini how much longer, I can't hold him off much more" said Tsuna the purple leaving his eyes. "Just a little bit longer Tenth" said Giannini's voice as Kasu got up from the crater with his coat totally fried off and most of his shirt and blood all over his chest from where Tsuna hit him.

Without a word Kasu got into the Chaos Burner stance and Tsuna in the X Burner. Black flames shot from Kasu as he charged up and light orange flames shot from Tsuna as he charged his. After a few seconds both shouted "CHAOS BURNER" "X BURNER". From Kasu shot a black with orange beam and from Tsuna shot reddish orange beam. Both beams hit each other with a huge explosion as giant shock waves were sent out which destroyed everything in a mile radius almost hitting Gokudera and Yamamoto.

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting where they were left staring open mouthed at the fight between Kasu and Tsuna. "This is unbelievable" both thought.

Both Kasu and Tsuna were now struggling to push the other back but instead of pushing back the beams started to meld together into an ever growing ball of flame energy and as they kept pushing the ball grew till it blew sending a huge explosion into the sir creating a hue mushroom cloud.

Both Kasu and Tsuna were blown back by the explosion and but nether were done as they flew at each other as the area around them became red from the explosion. When they reached each other they started to punch and kick at each other, either blocking of dodging, until both kicked each other in the face making them fly out of the explosion cloud and into the already crater full ground.

As the explosion cloud started to go away they got back to their feet. Both of their gloves falling of making them go back to normal. As they stepped out of the crater both knew that this would be the last attack. "This is it, the last attack, you ready" said Kasu as Tsuna nodded as a yes.

A stray leaf was falling to the ground between them, and as it touched the ground both shot off running at each other not as fast as before without their gloves but fast enough. Both cocked their fists back as their respective flame burst from their rings and swung forward punching the other in the face as the song that Kasu's headphones were playing ended, and a small shockwave of flame energy was sent behind both of them.

"Tenth! Tenth, the headphones are off he can here you now" said Giannini's voice. "Hey you know you are pretty strong" said Kasu still holding his fist up. "Yes, you too, but you have to know we are not Millefiore, I am Tsuna" said Tsuna. "Wait, Tsuna, as in the Vongola X, ha good because I've been looking for you, and you are way too strong to be in Millefiore" said Kasu laughing with an actual smile on his face and both he and Tsuna fell to the floor unconscious.

Soon after everybody else except Hibari Reborn and Lal showed up and when they got there they saw most of this part of the city in shambles and the streets covered in craters. "What the hell happed here" said Ryohei. "Look Gokudera and Yamamoto are over there and they need help" said Haru pointing to the fallen Gokudera and Yamamoto. "But where is Tsuna" asked Kyoko looking around. "Over here, Tsuna and the other guy are here" shouted Fuuta waving them over. When they got there Kyoko seeing Tsuna so banged up. "He needs medical attention now" said Fuuta picking up Tsuna. "But what about the other guy" asked Haru? "Take him to, he might be useful" said Reborn appearing next to Fuuta. "But reborn he was the one fighting Tsuna an-" "Just do it Fuuta" said Reborn his hologram disappearing. Fuuta sighed and told Bianchi to pick up Kasu.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the Vongola base

Beep, beep.

That is all that Kasu herd as he started to regain consciousness. Kasu opened his eyes to see a bright light. "Damn, who turned on the lights" said Kasu as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Beep, beep, beep, Kasu turned to the machine that was making the sound and glared at it "Who put you in here you annoying thing" said Kasu.

Kasu turned his head still sleepy to the door just in time to see Tsuna and the rest walk in. "Hey you're awake" said Tsuna with a smile. "Hey, who ar-" then the events of the fight came back to Kasu and he jumped of the bed and landed in a defensive position only to grab his side in pain. "Hey, don't jump around like that, you're still hurt" shouted Tsuna walking toward Kasu.

"Stay back" shouted Kasu grabbing for his gloves only to find that not only was his gloves missing but his shirt and coat. "What the hell happened to my gloves" shouted Kasu ready to fight for his life.

"Hey, calm down, we are not enemy" said Tsuna with his hands up. "Ha, then where are my gloves and rings" said Kasu glaring at Tsuna.

"Hey, you will talk with respect to the Tenth" shouted Gokudera getting ready to go over there and beat Kasu to a pulp. But before he can he was kicked in the back "Gokudera don't do anything stupid" said Reborn jumping on Tsuna's head.

"Hey why is that baby here" said Kasu confused pointing at Reborn. He was then kicked in the face which made Kasu fall to the floor. "Hey!" shouted Kasu getting up but winced at the pain in his side.

"Don't worry, he does this to everyone, and your stuff is over on that table" said Tsuna with an anime sweet drop pointing to the table near the bed.

"And I am Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short" said Tsuna. He then pointed to Gokudera who said "Hayato Gokudera" glaring at Kasu. And then Yamamoto came up and offered Kasu a hand while saying "and I am Takeshi Yamamoto" with forced smile. Then Ryohei came up and shouted "I AM Ryohei Sasagawa To THE EXTREAM" he then was dragged away by Gokudera who was mumbling "Dumn Turff Tops" "This is Reborn" said Tsuna pointing to Reborn.

"Wait Tsuna as in the Vongola X, if yes then I have been searching for you." Said Kasu getting up and sitting on the bed. "You said that at the end of the fight as well" "Yes and sorry about the fight and all the injures" "You said we were Millefiore, why" asked Reborn. Kasu looked down with a sad expression and said "it is a personal reason but I might as well tell you from the beginning" he then told them what happened on that day. "So after we escaped the men we rode to Los Angelis to the safe house, when we got there I found the ring, gloves and headphones. Then I found a note saying I should find the Vongola X and press the button, I did but when I did me and my sister were sent here to the future" Tsuna then spoke up "So you were sent to the future by the 10 year bazooka too." "Yes but when we got here I found out that we had landed in some prison, I was then knocked out by some guys in black or white suits, after I woke up I saw my sister tied up naked, bloody, and with a sword in her chest" everyone in the room gasped.

"After some words with a guy named Genkishi, I blew up the whole place with my flames and left" said Kasu looking up at everyone's shocked face, and a look in Yamamoto's eye's that did not go unnoticed by Kasu. "But how could you do that, you had no training with your flames, noting" asked Tsuna. Kasu looked down and his hair shaded over his eyes and said "I don't want to talk about it, I will never use that power again, never, and I never go back on my word" Tsuna was about to say something but saw the look on Kasu's face and stopped. "Then I found the same note in the future me's back pack but with a name this time, I think it was Ira shoke" said Kasu trying to remember the name. "Oh, Irie Shouichi" said Tsuna. "Ya him" said Kasu. "Well now that you found what you are going to do" said Tsuna. "Don't know" said Kasu holding up his ring for everyone to see.

Reborn then jumped of Tsuna and next to Kasu. "May I see the ring" when Reborn got the ring he saw a flame design but instead of the usual silver coloring the ring itself was a black metal and the flame was black as well with an orange outline "This is a Vongola ring" he said to everyone's surprise. "But how I thought there was only seven" said Tsuna. "Well this means only one thing" said Reborn turing to Kasu he said "Do you want to join our family" "Ya sure, like I got anything better to do" said Kasu lying down. "Good, now everyone out, we leave for the past in a week" said Reborn shoo'ing everyone out.

Three Days later Kasu was standing in one of the many training rooms in the Vongola base waiting to hear what Gokudera called him for. Also on the sidelines were Tsuna, Reborn, and Yamamoto next to Kasu's coat that he dropped on the way in. Gokudera stood on the other side of Kasu glaring at him and said "I bet you are wondering why you are here" "Ya, I was starting to wonder that" said Kasu smirking.

"Well before you can become a member of the Tenth's family, I will have to test you, we will fight but this time you will not use you flames, I want to see how good you are without them" said Gokudera taking out his launcher. "Your just scared to be beaten to quickly, alright" said Kasu noticing Tsuna about to intervene and said "Don't worry Tsuna, I will get this done fast, just pass the box in my coat on the left" Tsuna looked worried but calmed down and reached inside Kasu's coat and toke out a box about the size of a box weapon with strange Kanji on it. He tossed it to Kasu and asked "What is it, it looks like a box weapon but it is not" "Well glad you asked, this is something my dad made, it's a blood box" said Kasu to everyone's confusion except Reborn who looked neutral. Kasu saw this and chuckled and said "Well a blood box is like a box weapon it holds a weapon but what is different is that the weapon is real not made of flame energy, it is like a real box keeping something, but not like any box weapons it can only open with my blood and only mine." "Okay let's cut this crap and start" shouted Gokudera as he fired a shot at Kasu and when it hit smoke went up.

When it cleared it showed Kasu standing there with twin katana's in his hands, everyone could not help stare at the beauty of the blades. The katana in Kasu's left hand was about 4 foot long with an orange handle with black wrappings, a black guard, and the blade itself curved at the end and was white as the moon with Kanji carved on it, on the right the katana had a black handle with orange wrapping, the blade was also curved at the end and was black as night with Kanji carved on it too. Both blades seemed to be glowing red. Kasu smirked and said "right back at you" and pointed both blades at Gokudera with the tips turned inward barley touching each other and said "Kaosufokkusu Kenjutsu: Ribāsuburasuto" as a red beam shot out toward Gokudera, Gokudera jumped out of the way avoiding the blast and then noticed that Kasu disappeared "hey where did he g-" but never finished when he felt a sword at his throat and back of the head. He looked to the right to find Kasu standing there holding one sword reverse style and the other at the back of his head.

"Submit, I could kill you right now if I wanted to" said Kasu "O-, ok I submit" stuttered Gokudera. Kasu then toke his blades away from Gokudera and sealed them in the blood box. He then walked over to his fallen coat and put away the blood box and flung his coat over his shoulders and with one wave he walked out of the training room only saying "Well if that is all I will be going".

Five days later

"It's finally time to go back to the past" thought Tsuna as he looked at everyone coming into Irie's lab. He also noticed Kasu and Hibari glaring at each other, "those two are still angry at each other" thought Tsuna remembering how the two met and it started with Kasu being to load near Hibari, and Hibari wanting to bite him to death and well lets ay that one training room is currently completely destroyed. "Oh good everyone is here" said Irie as he waked in. "Hey who is he Tsuna" said Kasu coming to stand next to Tsuna after ending his glaring battle with Hibari. "He's Irie" said Tsuna. "Oh he's the guy who sent all of us here" said Kasu cracking his knuckles walking toward Irie who started to sweat. "Hey, hey, let's calm down" said Irie holding up his hands.

"Why, you are the one who sent all of us here and more important you are the reason Hina's dead" shouted Kasu who started to pant. "Wait Hina, she is your sister, well she's still alive" said Irie as it got deathly quiet. The one panting Kasu was as still as a statue. The next thing that everyone knows there was a load bang and Kasu was holding Irie by the neck to the wall leaching black energy that looked like black ooze

"What the fuck did you say" said Kasu in almost a whisper. "What" replied Irie who was struggling in Kasu's grip? "I said WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY" shouted Kasu ad black energy blasted out of him. Irie was scared shitless as he knew he was going to die, but the next thing he knew he was on the floor and Kasu was across the room on all fours glaring at Tsuna who was in his dying will mode. "Kasu calm down" said Tsuna as he jumped out of the way from a claw attack from Kasu, but was not fast enough to notice a black energy claw grabbing him and bringing him to face Kasu.

When Tsuna got to Kasu he saw that Kasu's face was in a snarl and his eyes were completely black. "Kasu you got to calm down, you said that you would never use this power" said Tsuna now struggling from the claw that was not crushing him. "Tenth, Tsuna" screamed everyone else except Hibari and Reborn who had neutral faces on but you could see their eyes hardening and their muscles tensing. "no stop it's to dangers, Kasu what would your sister say is she saw you like this" that got Kasu as he stopped crushing Tsuna and looked down "What would she say if she found out you went back on your WORD!" shouted Tsuna as the energy covering Kasu totally disappeared and Kasu fell to his knee's crying.

Tsuna fell to the floor coughing. "Tenth are you ok" said Gokudera running up to Tuna. "I'm sorry" "Hu, what Kasu" said Tsuna looking at Kasu who was looking down. "Could it be, did they do it to this boy to, I will have to find out later" thought Reborn. "Irie, what do you mean, my sister is alive" said Kasu looking at Irie with a sad look. "Well" he said getting up rubbing his neck "a few times that Byakuran contacted me he had a little girl with him and once I asked him who she was he told me her name was Hina" said Irie.

"Ok, now that is done I have to send you all back to the past, and remember you have to get the seals or the future is doomed" said Irie as he and Spanner fired up the machine as all of the Vongola Family and others were covered in a green light and were soon gone.

Kasu landed on the floor of the safe house with a grunt. "Damn, still not used to the whole time travel thing" said Kasu as he got up of the floor looking around. "Well better find a way to get to japan quick because we have only a week" said Kasu remembering when he was told about the trip to the past.

Flashback

"So what are you guys going to do know" asked Kasu sitting at the dining table eating breakfast two days after the battle, still wrapped up in bandages. "Well since Byakuran told us that we would have to partake in something called choice and that he would tell us what it was in ten days, after Irie gave me a Vongola box he said we would have to get all seven arcobaleno seals to open the box, so we are going back to the past to get them" answered Tsuna. "For how long" "One week" said Tsuna looking down.

Flashback end

Kasu sighed at the memory and went off to find a phone to get a plane ride.

Four hours later

"Damn it, damn it all to hell" screamed Kasu as he slammed the phone on the table cracking the table. "the latest plane ticket is in four days, and taking a boat is out of the question it will take too long, damn it" shouted Kasu scratching his head as he looked around and noticed the closet in the corner and remembered something Reborn told him.

Flashback

"Kasu tell me who were your parents" asked Reborn randomly during lunch on the third day. "Well my mom died when I was just two so I don't remember he too much but my dad is also most likely dead but he was Tom Dakuransu, why" said Kasu not noticing the shocked look on Reborn face, which says something. "Kasu did you know that your Dad was the best inventor in Vongola, even better than Gainnini" said Reborn.

"Well I did know he was in Vongola but not the inventor part" said Kasu.

Flashback end

"It can't be" mumbled Kasu as he walked over to the closet but found it was locked, but just as he was about to remove his hand a voice said "finger print recognized" before there was a click and the closet door opened to reveal another door with a keypad to the side.

"Damn dad you were paranoid" said Kasu as he tried to figure out the passcode. He tried out everything from his birthday to his second cousin, with no results. "Damn it what is the code" shouted Kasu as he suddenly remembered something. "No" mumbled Kasu as he put in "Damn Passcode" and the door clicked open.

Kasu stood there shell shocked before he screamed "Damn you dad come back to life so I can kick your ass" and he swore he could here faint laughing.

Kasu walked in to find the walls covered in shelves and on the shelves were a lot of devices ranging from small looking cell phones to huge toasters. What caught Kasu's attention was what was at the end of the huge room.

At the end of the room was a bug table, and on the table was a piece of metal from afar but when you look close you can see that it is something else. Kasu walked up to the table with a huge grin "well dad looks like you were a good inventor" said Kasu looking at the hover board in front of him. The hover board was a black color with orange lines running across the board. The front of the board had to half cups on it and inside them were a button each. The back half cups had two buttons. Behind the half cups were heel guards so the food would not slip. About an inch in from of the heel guards was a small button but to the side so the foot would not press it without intention. The back of the board was a slit running the length which Kasu gassed where the engine would fire out of. On the back of the board was a pad the ran along the bottom about an inch away from the sides.

Kasu eyes were glimmering with excitement at the thought of riding this work of art but noticed a note of the side.

_Riding Instructions_

_Top foot placement button location_

_Inside the half cup guard is the button to start main engines_

_At the heel guards button activated hyper mode for extra speed_

_Bottom foot placement button location_

_Inside half cup is the button to start hover side engines (to regulate altitude switch between right to activate and left to lock altitude)_

_"At heel guard is emergency stop_

"Okay seems easy enough" said Kasu as he ran around the room gathering anything he needed including a nice looking pair of sneakers. Once he was ready he pushed a button that was labeled launching platform. When he pushed it the wall the left moved out of the way to show a tunnel. "Well, let's get started" said Kasu getting on the board and felt like screws were being tightened to his feet when he got on.

"Okay, left for hover" mumbled as the board lifted off the ground without a sound. "Cool silent to, and front for accelerators" said Kasu as he pressed the front button and shot off in the tunnel.

Kasu was shooting down the tunnel thinking when will this tunnel end till he herd rushing water and started to get worried, till he saw a bright light and water splashing all over him. Kasu turned his head around and saw that he had shot out of a waterfall a few miles away from Los Angelos. "Damn this thing is fast" said Kasu as he sped off toward japan using his context that he got from Spanner.

Flashback

It was now five days after the fight and Tsuna was introducing Kasu to Spanner who was looking at Kasu. "Kasu, I have a question, how did you do an almost perfect x burner from what I heard from Tsuna's friends they said you did it perfectly, but Reborn and Tsuna's context says differently" asked Spanner. "Well it was the first time I did it so good, usely I would get shot back or it would be weak." "Well here is some context that I gave to Tsuna as well, they will help you do a perfect X burner, and other stuff since they are connected to your head phones as well.

Flashback end

Kasu was flying over the Pacific Ocean toward Japan. He was enjoying the wind in his face. "Wow these things rely is fast, I will be in japan in about two hours" thought Kasu as he remembered why he was going. A sad expression came on his face as he thought of Hina. "Don't worry Hina I will recue you" said Kasu as he activated the hyper mode on the hover board. Kasu shot off even faster than before, a little wobbly.

An Hour Later, At Tsuna's House

"Damn it where is that guy, he should be here by now, he knows that we only got a week" growled Gokudera. "Gokudera, calm down, he did tell us that when we would travel to the past he would end up in the US, so just give him ti-" but Tsuna was not able to finish because of someone shouting "Out of the way Tsuna, I don't know how to land this thing."

Tsuna and the others looked up to find Kasu barreling toward them with extreme speed. "WHAT!" screamed everybody as they scrambled out of the way as Kasu crashed into the ground, but Tsuna was not fast enough and got caught up in the crash.

When the dust cleared, everybody saw Kasu lying in a crater with his hover board half buried in the dirt. "Hey where's the Tenth" shouted at Kasu. Kasu looked around and started laughing as he pointed at a pair of legs sticking out of the ground.

"Tenth" shouted Gokudera as he ran over to Tsuna and pulled him out. A few minutes later we find everybody sitting on the ground next to the crater Kasu made with Tsuna still coughing out dirt.

"What the hell where you thinking with crashing into the tenth that way" shouted Gokudera as he got up about to pummel Kasu into the ground. But Tsuna stopped him "Gokudera please stop, it wasn't his fault, so Kasu what is that" asked Tsuna pointing to the board lying next to him.

"Oh, this is an invention of my father, a hover board, and it rely was my fault because I didn't finish reading the manual and so I didn't know how to land it "said Kasu rubbing the back of his head. "Well since we are all here except of course Hibari, anyway Reborn how do we get the arcobaleno seals" asked Tsuna to Reborn who was sitting on his head. "Well to get the only way to get the seals is the arcobaleno themselves give them to you in the arcobaleno trials" answered Reborn.

"Well when do the trials start" asked Tsuna. "The trials will start tomorrow" answered a voice. Everybody looked up to find baby Lal. "Well you herd her" said Reborn before jumping off to land next to Lal. "Tomorrow starts the arcobaleno trials" said Reborn before jumping off with Lal behind him.

Five arcobaleno trials later Day of Reborns Trial

Everybody was now on an island off the cost of japan awaiting Reborns trial even Hibari was there. "So Tsuna, where is Reborn" asked Kasu. "I don't know he left a note that said to meet him here so" then reborn spoke up from on top of a rock. "My trial will now start" everybody turned to Reborn with their full attention. "In this trail all of you will partake even you Kasu" said Reborn. "What but he isn't a Guardian" shouted Gokudera. "Gokudera shut up and get ready" said Reborn as he jumped off the rock to spin kick Tsuna in the face sending him shooting back into a rock. "The trial starts now" said Reborn taking making Leon turn into a handgun.

Kasu watch as Tsuna was kicked away by Reborn in amazement. "Wow, that baby is strong" he mumbled as he got out his gloves and was about to put them on when Gokudera's hand shot out in front of him. "Don't he's mine" he said.

Gokudera took out his Sistema C.A.I. He then took a test shot at Reborn who easily jumped away "What were you aiming at Gokudera" baited Reborn, but Gokudera just took out another bullet and said "Storm bullet" then shots came out of his launcher like a MG heading toward Reborn. Reborn had Leon turn into a hot air balloon which lifted him out of the firing range and then had Leon turn into his handgun again and said "Chaos Shot" as a yellow bullet flew out toward Gokudera. When the bullet hit smoke went up from the explosion. When the smoke cleared it showed Gokudera protected by one of his shields. "Damn, what will work ageist him, he has Lean that can turn into anything to save him" said Gokudera angrily, but then an idea came to him "That's it" he said as he took out the cloud bullet and shot it at Reborn who just jumped away but soon found out that it was a bad idea as Gokudera was right next to him and was about to shoot when he had Leon turn into a shield to protect him. Gokudera shot out a red beam at reborn which made him fly back into a rock.

Gokudera landed a few feet from Reborn as he started to get out. "Now you done it" said Reborn as he willed Leon to change into a gun, but nothing happened, "What, Leon come on" said Reborn as he watched as Leon close his eyes and fall to the floor. "What did you do to him" said Reborn as he turned to Gokudera with a neutral expression. "Well, I did noting, all I did was extinguish his flame energy that all." "But how did you know that Leon uses flame energy to change" asked Reborn. "I didn't, it was an experiment, so I just shot him with harmless but concentrated storm energy when you had him turns into a shield" said Gokudera with a smirk on his face. But what he didn't expect was Leon getting up and jumping up on Reborns hand and changing into a handgun. "but what you got wrong was Leon charges up flame energy faster than humans, Chaos Shot" said reborn as he shot his special move at Gokudera who was to surprise to react as he was shot back into Yamamoto who caught him.

Yamamoto laid Gokudera on the floor before taking out his sword "well I guess it is my turn" he said but Hibari ran up to Reborn and started to attack him. (Same as original). Kasu watched as Hibari was knocked out by Reborn. As well as Yamamoto and Ryohei.

"Well it is your turn" said Reborn turning to him "You are the last one awake" he said as he started to walk toward Kasu. "Damn" said Kasu before putting on his gloves and taking the pill to go into hyper mode. "Let's go" he said before jumping at Reborn and throwing a punch at him, which Reborn blocked and sent a spin kick at Kasu which connected and sent him crashing into the rock next to Tsuna which woke him up. "What" asked Tsuna as he looked around at everybody laying on the floor beat up? "What happened" he asked as he heard Kasu getting up from the rock "Well while you were taking a nap we were fighting reborn and all got beat except me and now you" said Kasu while glaring at Reborn. "Tsuna are you going to just sit there and watch as your family is beat up" said Reborn.

Tsuna watched as Kasu jumped at reborn before he started to punch and kick at him while reborn either blocked or moved away. Reborn then landed a devastating kick on Kasu's stomach before jumping back "Chaos Shot" said Reborn before firing another yellow bullet at Kasu who could not move.'

Kasu saw the bullet coming but could not move "Damn it, I can't die, I can't die" he first mumbled but by the end he was screaming as the bullet hit him. When the smoke cleared Reborn can see Tsuna standing in front of Kasu hyper mode activated. "Tsuna" asked Kasu getting up, the pain finely fading. "Reborn you are right, I am not going to stand and watch as my friends are being beat up, and now I am going to beat you" said Tsuna before jumping at reborn and trying to punch him which Reborn caught and but Tsuna spun around and kicked Reborn which made him let go as he flew back as Tsuna caught up to him and kicked him again which Reborn caught before spinning Tsuna into the ground.

Reborn then shot another chaos shot at Tsuna which Kasu blocked. "Kasu what are you doing" asked Tsuna. "Well what does it looks like I am protecting my boss" he said. "Thanks" said Tsuna getting up "But how are we going to beat him he is to strong" said Tsuna. "Don't worry I have a plan" said Kasu before whispering in his ear.

After Kasu was done explaining his plan, Tsuna shot off toward Reborn and started to fight with him as Kasu ran toward his jacket. Tsuna was just punched back as Kasu jumped in swords ready as he started to try to hit Reborn who had Leon turn into a small sword. Reborn parried every sword strike from Kasu. Before both herds Tsuna yell "X Burner" and shoot a reddish orange beam at Kasu and Reborn. Reborn jumped away but Kasu stayed in place with his eyes closed "what is he doing he is going to get killed" though reborn landing a few feet away from Kasu but was soon assaulted by Tsuna.

Both heard an explosion as the x burner hit Kasu. "Dum kid" said Reborn before jumping away from a swipe from Tsuna "He's not that stupid you know" said Tsuna before they both herd Kasu scream "Kaosufokkusu Kenjutsu: Ribāsuburasuto"as soon as Tsuna herd this he grabbed Reborn and the smoke cleared showing Kasu holding his swords out facing each other "Tsuna, I can't hold it anymore" shouted Kasu. "Do it" shouted Tsuna as Kasu fired the same reddish orange beam at Reborn and Tsuna.

At the last moment Tsuna jumped away as the beam hit reborn dead on, and was blown back into a large rock.

As Reborn was getting out of the rock he saw both Tsuna and Kasu charging up their final attacks. "Well do it" mumbled Reborn as he watched both charge to full power, but at the last moment stop. "Reborn I'm sorry I can't do it" said Tsuna, "And I am out of energy so I can't hold it" said Kasu as Reborn jumped up and side kicked Kasu into Tsuna and both crashed into the ground unconscious. "You fail" said Reborn before walking away.

Two days later (after getting Reborns and Verdes trials)

"Well, we are going back to the future tomorrow" said Tsuna looking at everybody except Hibari. "Ya, but this time we are going to kick Byakuran's ass" shouted Ryohei. "Shut up, turf top, you want the whole world to know" shouted Gokudera. "Okay, now let's calm down" said Yamamoto as he tried to stop the impending fight.

"Yes, you should stop, you should save your energy for me" said a voice from on top of a building. "Who are you" asked Kasu as he got a bad feeling in his gut. "Ha, my name is not important all you have to know is that I am" but he didn't finish because he diapered and repapered behind Gokudera ,Yamamoto and Ryohei and said "Your death" before taking out his daggers and stabbing all three in the backs, and all this happened in one second.

"Hey you, what the hell do you think you are doing" shouted Kasu standing in from of Tsuna. "You are my partners meal, I have no business with you so if you don't mind" he said before running at Kasu with incredible speed and punching him in the chest sending him back a few miles "get out of my way" he finished as he turned to Tsuna and said "Now for play time to start" before jumping at Tsuna.


	3. Chapter 3

At Kasu's location

Kasu landed on the ground with a grunt. As he was getting up he was punched in the back making him fall on his face. "What the hell" shouted Kasu as he jumped up and away from the guy who hit him.

"You are my opponent so get ready" said the guy as he stepping into the light. He was a kid who was about two years older than Kasu and a few inches taller, wearing a red shirt under a black coat with black pants. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes with surprisingly slit pulps. "Who the hell are you" said Kasu.

"I am Kurokumo, as well as you death" Kurokumo as he jumped at Kasu and threw a punch at his head which Kasu caught but didn't see the second punch from the other side and was thrown on the ground. "You aren't so strong are you" said Kurokumo as Kasu got up wiping some blood from his lips. "Heh, you have not seen anything yet pal" said Kasu as he took out his gloves and turning into Hyper dying will form.

Kurokumo saw this and said "Well, well you dying will form, I am not impressed" as he blocked a punch that Kasu had thrown and countered with his own which Kasu dodged and sent a spin kick at Kurokumo, who grabbed the leg and threw Kasu at a nearby building.

The people around the building that Kasu crashed into were either knocked on the floor of blown away.

"You know this is boring, I might as well go play with your boss he might be more fun" Kurokumo said as he turned around and started to walk away but was forced to jump to away as Kasu crashed into the ground next to him with an angry look. "Don't you dare walk away" he said as flames erupted from his gloves and he flew at Kurokumo who smiled at this "So you are finely getting serious" said Kurokumo as he started to dodge punch after punch from Kasu.

Kurokumo was soon knocked off balance from a low spin kick from Kasu and was punched up. As he was flying through the air Kasu was punching and kicking him left and right with chaos flame empowered gloves. With one kick Kurokumo was knocked down to the ground as Kasu charged up a chaos beam and shot it at Kurokumo. The attack hit sending up dirt.

Kasu landed panting from using this much energy looking at the dust cloud that Kurokumo was in. Then he heard a voice say "Cloud Flame Style: Infinite Binding Cloud". Kurokumo then burst through the dust and shot four purple colored beams hitting each of Kasu's limbs. Kasu tried to move to soon found out that he could not.

"Don't try to move, the beams I sent at you contained my special cloud paralyzer which got into your muscles and deactivated them, so you can't move" said Kurokumo walking up to Kasu. While Kasu kept trying to make his body move Kurokumo walked up to him and grabbed his hand and looked at the gloves "So these are your famous Chaos Gloves, I am not impressed, these are the things that took out hundreds of Millefiore agents. Well I always wanted to know what you could do without them" said Kurokumo as he took out two pieces of paper with strange writing on them and slapped them on the front of the gloves.

As soon as he did that the paper dissolved into the gloves and the gloves got a purple hue around them. "What did you do" said Kasu as he was getting feeling back to his limbs. "Oh you will find out, but now" he said as he punched Kasu in the face sending him back. "Let's see what you can do."

"Damn" mumbled Kasu as he got up from the floor shaking himself to get felling back. As soon as Kasu got back up Kurokumo was upon him and kicked him in the face sending Kasu flying, Kurokumo then ran up to Kasu and punched him into the ground and back flipped into the air and said "Cloud Flame Style: Cloud Stream" as he pointed both hands at Kasu and from his hands shot out a huge purple beam at Kasu. The attack sent a dust cloud.

"Well that was easy, I thought you would have been stronger" he said as he turned around only to come face to face with a sword tip.

Kurokumo bended backwards to avoid getting his head cut clean off but still got a few hair cut off, he then flipped kicked the sword up and sent a punch at Kasu who blocked it with his second sword. Kasu then spun around bringing the sword that Kurokumo kicked up in a down wards slash towards Kurokumo who blocked it with both hands but didn't see the second sword that stabbed him in the stomach.

Kurokumo spit out some blood and looked at Kasu's smirking face and said one word "When."

"Well when you sent you attack at me I used these sword s to absorb the attack and come after you while your back was turned." "but you said you absorbed it, so you forgot about the exes energy" but soon realized his mistake "nope I didn't Kaosufokkusu Kenjutsu: Ribāsuburasuto" as soon as he said this a purple beam shot out of the sword that was inside Kurokumo sending him back into a house totally destroying it.

Kasu landed on the ground swords drooping as he looked at the dust cloud. Suddenly the dust cloud began glowing purple, "What the hell" shouted Kasu as the ground started to shake. The purple glowing dust soon became a growing tornado and a pair of dark purple eyes can be seen glowing.

Then suddenly the tornado imploded and sent a shock wave that pushed Kasu back. When the dust from the shock wave cleared Kasu can see Kurokumo standing there but changed, now he was wearing some sort of light purple armor with spikes on the shoulder pads, the armor seemed to glow as well. His hair now had purple tips and his eyes are now purple slits.

"What the hell happened to you" said Kasu staring at Kurokumo in shock. "This is my released form" said Kurokumo showing Kasu the box weapon that was inside his chest. "Damn" whispered Kasu.

"Now the fight starts" he said as he disappeared. "What the hell" said Kasu looking around for Kurokumo. "Right here" said Kurokumo appearing under Kasu and kicking him up in the air. Kurokumo jumped up to Kasu and took out what looked like jagged daggers and started to cut and slice Kasu all around. With one final swing he sent Kasu crashing down into the ground with an energy wave.

Kasu got out of the crater with multiple cuts on his body. Kurokumo landed a few miles away laughing at Kasu. "This is rely all you got, this is way too easy, maybe if ask lord Byakuran I could get a chance with your sister, ha" said Kurokumo who was laughing by the end. But he wasn't laughing for long, the temperature soon dropped 20 degrees and a huge amount of KI was sent toward Kurokumo. Kurokumo looked at Kasu and saw that he was leaking black energy and his pulps were dilated so much that they were just black dots (you know that very pissed of look and the eyes that anime people do sometimes).

"Wait a minute, I sealed your energy, how are you gathering any" said Kurokumo in a scared voice. Kasu said noting as he started to walk toward Kurokumo his swords dragging behind him as well as leaving a black flame trail. "Stop, don't come closer" shouted as he sent a few energy waves toward Kasu, but they didn't even make it five feet to Kasu before dissolving. "No, stay away you mon-" but Kurokumo was not able to finish because he was hit with five black energy waves, which wrapped around each limb and his neck, stretching his arms and legs out.

Kurokumo looked in fear as Kasu started to gather a massive amount of energy in his swords. Kasu then brought his swords up to make an x. he then brought one back and said in a demonic voice "Akuma Kinjutsu: Kaosu X burasuto" he then slamed the sword he brought back against the other which sent a huge X shaped energy wave toward Kurokumo.

"!" screamed Kurokumo trying to break away but could not as he was hit and a huge explosion went off creating a mushroom cloud.

Kasu just stared as the explosion went away and the wind carried the dust away to show Kurokumo limp body lying on the ground. Kasu walked up to Kurokumo and stared down at him. Kurokumo had blood all over his face as one eye destroyed, one arm was cut clean off and both legs were blown off. Kurokumo opened his only good eye and chuckled and said "Ha, you may have beaten me, but I was just supposed to buy time, you are still dead HAHAHAHAHAH" then the black energy around Kasu went away as Kasu regained his mind. "Wait what happened" but he was not able to think too much because a huge amount of KI just went off in the direction of Tsuna and the others. "Damn I got to go" said Kasu still wondering what happened.

Tsuna watched as Kasu was punched away like it was noting. The guy turned around smiling an evil almost demonic smile. "Well, now that we are alone, it is time for the fun to start" he said as he jumped back and crossed his arms. After a few seconds he said "Well, what are you waiting for, go into hyper mode Tsunayoshi".

"Ok" said Tsuna as he took out two pills and the white number 27 mittens. After swallowing the pills Tsuna opened his half lidded sun set orange eyes and stared at the guy. "You know it is polite to introduce yourself" said Tsuna still staring at the guy now in hyper mode. "Ha, so it is true, you do totally change when you are in hyper mode, well I am Sakkaku, now the fun can start" he said as he launched at Tsuna at high speeds.

Tsuna was barely able to dodge him as he flew by. Tsuna landed a few feet away from Sakkaku, but then noticed a thin cut mark on his left cheek. "Huh, so I missed a well" said Sakkaku as he walked toward Tsuna. Tsuna sped off toward him hoping to end the battle quickly, but as he got to him he burst into indigo mist. "What" shouted Tsuna as he felt a hand on his shoulder? "Well, well, Tsunayoshi, what's the matter, you seem troubled" Tsuna sent a punch to where he thought he was, but all that was there was mist.

"Where the hell are you" shouted Tsuna as he looked around, mist started to rise all around him. The mist then formed into many copies of Sakkaku. "I'm right here Tsunayoshi, come and get me" he said as they all started to circle Tsuna. Tsuna was looking around himself trying to find the real one. "Sakkaku was obviously a mist flame, but which one is the real one" thought Tsuna as one of the Sakkaku's ran up and cut Tsuna along his shoulder.

"Ahh" screamed Tsuna as he grabbed his shoulder, but soon fell on his knees as the clones of Sakkaku started to run around and cut him up. "Damn, I have to do something" thought Tsuna while grinding his teeth from all of the cuts he was getting. "Well, well, I thought you would be doing better than this Tsunayoshi, well I guess I over estimated you" Sakkaku said as one of his clones ran up and stabbed in the stomach.

"Don't you think that illusions are the best, they are beating the great 'Vongola X', hahaha" Sakkaku said and laughing at the end as his clones kept running around laughing as well. "Damn, how can I beat something I can't see" thought Tsuna as a memory came back to him.

Flashback

It was the time of the ring battles; it is after Mukuro's battle. Mukuro had walked up to Tsuna "Vongola X, remember if you ever run into or fight an illusion expert, do not get caught in their illusions at all cost, but if you do, remember they make you think that they are not even there they will use illusions to fight, but that is what they want you to think, a real expert would be part of his illusions, so while you are looking for the real one you would miss the real one right in from of your nose"

Flashback end

"That's it" thought Tsuna as he got up hands at his side and eyes closed. "Evan illusion expert releases energy, all I have to do is find it". "What is he doing now" thought the real Sakkaku as he ran around Tsuna with his clones.

Tsuna was standing as still as he can with Sakkaku clones still trying to cut him. "come on, come on, concentrate" thought Tsuna as everything but the running clones. He started to see the clones as pack of energy, all but one that was giving off energy. "Got him!" thought Tsuna as he jumped at the real one. "What when did he" shouted Sakkaku as he was punched back into the side of a building.

Tsuna landed on the ground panting from all the injures he got from Sakkaku. Tsuna turned around and started to walk away toward his fallen friend's. But stopped when he herd clapping coming from behind him. He turned around to find Sakkaku standing there relatively unharmed. "Well, well Tsunayoshi, I got to congratulate you for beating my Infinite Illusion Hell, but now I am sorry to tell you that you will have to die" he said as he broke up into mist. Tsuna was already on guard as to what Sakkaku is planning. Suddenly Sakkaku appeared in front of Tsuna smiling, but soon broke up into mist as Tsuna's first went past him. "Not fast enough Tsunayoshi" said Sakkaku next to Tsuna as he spin kicked him in the side.

Tsuna landed with a grunt on his back and just rolled away in time to not get hit by a barrage of knifes. "Come, on Tsunayoshi, dance for me" said Sakkaku's voice from everywhere as random knifes can flying from different directions. Tsuna jumped away and was forced to keep jumping to doge barrage after barrage of knifes. "Ok, I am done" said Tsuna as he again closed his eyes feeling for Sakkaku. Just as another barrage of knifes were coming toward Tsuna, he spun away and punched into the air behind the knifes, hitting Sakkaku in the face.

"WH- What" said Sakkaku who became visible, but soon broke up into mist. Tsuna once again stood still waiting for Sakkaku to come.

Gokudera opened his eyes with a grunt and sat up rubbing the place where he was hit with the knife. He reached back and felt the place he thought he was cut, but found no knife or wound. Gokudera looked around to find Shamal standing over Yamamoto treating his wound. "Sha- Shamal" said Gokudera in a raspy voice. Shamal looked over and said "Oh your awake good" "What happened". "Oh, you were knocked out by that man" said a voice behind Gokudera. Gokudera turned around to find Reborn looking out in the distance at Tsuna.

"Reborn, when did you get here" asked Gokudera sitting up straight. "A few minutes after you and the others passed out from your wounds" answered Reborn not taking his eyes off Tsuna's and Sakkaku's fight. "So, how is Tenth doing" asked Gokudera looking at Tsuna. "Well watch and find out."

Sakkaku for the last few minutes has tried to get the upper hand by trying to get Tsuna stuck in another illusion, but Tsuna would just find him and beat him until he got away. Sakkaku landed a few feet away from Tsuna panting from the last hit Tsuna gave him. Tsuna finally opened his eyes and looked at Sakkaku with his half lidded eyes.

"So are you done running away" asked Tsuna in a calm voice looking at Sakkaku. "Ha, you think that you have me beat, well think again I still have one card up my sleeve" said Sakkaku as he ripped his coat and shirt off reveling a dark indigo box in his chest.

Tsuna raised an eyelid in confusion "What is that". "This is your death" answer Sakkaku as he brought up his hand, ring lit up with dark indigo flames, "Now get ready 'Vongola X'" shouted Sakkaku as he slammed the ring in the box, and he exploded with dark indigo energy.

Tsuna covered his face as the energy grew bigger, and kicked up a cloud of dust. When the dust and energy went down, Tsuna saw Sakkaku standing there but was in a dark indigo trench coat, which exposed his chest with was still bare, the box in his chest was leaking out energy. In both of Sakkaku's hands were staffs with a large mental ring on the top with the inside being a different color crystal and a strange design embedded in them. There was also one in his mouth.

But somehow he was able to say "Modifica al male: Colore scuro Illusion" as all three staffs started to leak out energy. "So, how to you like my true power, speechless are you, ha, well here I come 'Vongola X" he said as he slammed the two staffs in his hands on the ground, as he did he said "Fist Illusion: Tempesta Oscura." From the two rings to giant black snaked erupted and flew toward Tsuna.

Tsuna jumped out of the way, only to find that the snakes turned tail and flew after him "Damn" he said as he started to jump and fly around and try to get away from the snakes. Sakkaku had his head down laughing. "I've had enough of this" shouted Tsuna as he was upside down in the air, he got in the x burner stance and said "Operation X" "Yes boss, starting functions". "I have no time to charge a powerful one, I hope 5% is enough" Tsuna thought as he watched the snakes get closer to him "5 percent power charged" "good" thought Tsuna as he fired an X burner at the snakes.

The attack hit and destroyed the snake that was heading toward him. Tsuna saw the energy go back to _one_ of the staffs. "Wait, one but there was tw-" he didn't get to finish because he felt pain shoot from his back. Tsuna looked back to find the second snack latched onto his back. The snake then threw Tsuna into the ground creating a good size crater. As Tsuna hit the ground he spat blood from his mouth.

As Tsuna got up he looked down to find his shirt drenched in blood from the snakes fangs, he looked at Sakkaku to find a demonic smile on his face as the last snake coiled around him hovering right above his head.

"Well, well, well, the great Vongola X has gone down to my fist illusion, how embarrassing, maybe I should give you some entertainment before you die" said Sakkaku as he looked at the two figures that were hiding behind a building. As soon as Tsuna saw who he was looking at his eyes widened. "No leave them out of this" he shouted and tried to run toward them, but suddenly fell as his vision got blurry and he felt woozy. "Oh, don't worry that is my pet's venom taking effect not watch and enjoy."

Sakkaku pointed at the figures as a snake flew over there. When the snake returned, it had in its mouth Kyoko and Haru. "Wait, no" shouted Tsuna as he watched the snake start to put pressure on the two girls. The girls started to squirm around in pain. "No, please let them go, you want me, stop why do you have to bring them into this" shouted Tsuna in anger with tears in his eyes. "Oh the answer is simple" Sakkaku started with a flick of a staff, the snake started to push harder "it is to make your life, a living hell, all thanks to our master, Byakuran" he finished as a sickening crunch sounded through the air. ""

That is the last thing Tsuna herd as the world went black.

""

Was the last thing Reborn herd before a crunch sounded through the air? "Damn, looks like we were too late" mumbled Reborn before he saw a huge black energy pillar shoot up and a huge amount of KI was released. "The beast is out" finished Reborn looking at the pillar with a troubled face.

With Kasu

Kasu was running toward the dark purple pillar as fast as he can, but that is not very fast with his flames sealed away, he was forced to run. "Damn, I got to hurry up" thought Kasu as he sped off.

With Tsuna

Sakkaku watched with fascination as a dark purple pillar shot up into the air, "Well, this is new" said Sakkaku as he went over the information he had on Tsuna. "This is defiantly new" he said as the pillar started to waver.

The pillar started to shrink down into a ball that covered Tsuna, then after a few seconds the dark purple ball impulsed sending a wave of energy out. Sakkaku saw the wave of energy coming toward him and smirked "Is this the best he can do" he said as he brought his three staffs into a triangular formation and said "Secondo Illusion: Block Tempest Scuro" as the staffs started to emit mist energy, and this energy formed a dark purple triangle in front of Sakkaku.

As the energy wave hit the shield, Sakkaku slid back a few feet with sweat in his face. "Damn, getting pushed back, by this, I'm starting to slack off" he thought as the energy wave wore off. Sakkaku dropped the shield and looked out toward Tsuna.

Tsuna was standing there with his head down leaning forward slightly, with his hands limb in front of him, and a trail of fire like dark almost evil like purple energy circling around him. "Huh, interesting" he said as he sped off toward Tsuna and launched a high spin kick aimed at Tsuna's head. Fast a light Tsuna's hand reacted to the assault, blocking Sakkaku's kick. "Nice reaction" he said as he landed behind Tsuna and went to punch him in the back.

Again, Tsuna's hand blocked his attack. "What" said Sakkaku, as he tried to hit Tsuna a few more times, but was blocked every time. All the time he was attacking he noticed that Tsuna was using the same one hand while the other was holding his head. Sakkaku after having his punch blocked, spun on his heel bringing his leg around in a heel kick but Tsuna grabbed his leg before it can hit. Sakkaku tried to jump back but was unable to because Tsuna was holding his leg with an iron grip.

Now close to Tsuna who still had his head down, Sakkaku could hear Tsuna mumbling something. "What are you saying" he said as he tried to get away. "Why, why did you do it" Tsuna said out load, bringing his head up to look at Sakkaku.

Sakkaku could not help but gasp at what he saw, as Tsuna looked up at Sakkaku, he saw that his right eye was purple with a black pupil, and his left eye seemed to be on its way to look like the right. "What the hell is happening to him" he thought as Tsuna spoke up again "Why, did you bring them into this, why."

Sakkaku saw the pleading look in Tsuna's only good eye and smiled, he could send him even more into his own darkness. "Well, isn't it simple, to make you suffer, it is masters order, to make you feel unbelievable pain, no matter what, they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, they mean noting" he said laughing.

Sakkaku's laugh echoed in Tsuna's mind. Suddenly Sakkaku noticed that the darkness started to spread in Tsuna's remaining good eye until it was completely like the right. He saw how Tsuna started to snarl at him in anger, suddenly Sakkaku was trust back as Tsuna threw him in a random building.

Tsuna's Mindscape

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes to, noting. He fully opened his eyes to see darkness all around him. "What the hell, where am I" he whispered as he tried to move, but found he could not move, not even feel his body. "What the hell is going on" he thought as the events of his fight with Sakkaku came back and a few tears fell out of his eyes "Damn, I could do noting" he screamed into the darkness.

Slowly Two bright purple silted eyes opened up in front of him. "Well, well, so this is my new host. Huh, a new seal, but noting can hold me, now child let your anger out, let it show you the way out of your sadness, and my freedom" said a voice, as Tsuna's memory's flashed across the purple eyes. Tsuna felt great power start to grow in him, but he also felt his anger grow, he even started to snarl at the thought of Sakkaku.

The voice chuckled as dark purple energy started to sneak its way toward Tsuna enchasing him in a cage of sorts. "Now child sleep, your body is mine, I will kill the human who killed the girls, then the rest of humanity, hahahah" said the voice as the energy finished enchasing Tsuna. Tsuna's last thought was "What have I done."

Real world

Sakkaku got out of the hole in the building with a grunt "Damn that kid could throw" he thought as he popped his shoulder joints. He looked up to find Tsuna already there in mid punch "Wha-" he was unable to finish because he was punched away by Tsuna who landed and launched himself after Sakkaku, he got to him and spin kicked him up, but before he can go anywhere he grabbed Sakkaku's leg and slammed his body into the ground with enough force to create a large crater.

Sakkaku spat blood out as he hit the ground. Tsuna was standing over Sakkaku breathing hard, suddenly Tsuna exploded with purple energy, Tsuna stumbled back holding his head in pain as he screamed as the energy started to cover his body.

Sakkaku crawled out of the crater and looked out as the purple energy covered Tsuna completely sending up a cloud of dirt. When the dirt cleared Sakkaku gasped at Tsuna who now had what looked a coat of dark sickly purple energy, his hair was spiked and a darker shade of its color, Tsuna's eyes were black except for the purple silted pupil. Tsuna stood there growling at Sakkaku. Suddenly he launched at Sakkaku grabbing him around the throat and slamming him in the ground, then picking him up again threw him in the air and spin kicked him into a building before gathering energy in his hands and shooting out a beam of purple energy.

The beam hit Sakkaku, kicking up more dust in the air. The dust cleared to show Sakkaku laying there with his coat burned off and multiple cuts on his body. Sakkaku had no time to rest as Tsuna again appeared in front of him punching him, making Sakkaku fly break through the building and slam into the ground. Sakkaku lifted his head to look at Tsuna in fear, who was walking toward him growling as he walked.

When Tsuna got to Sakkaku he looked at him with his cold dark eyes, as Sakkaku looked in those eyes he saw his own death. Tsuna started to gather energy in his arm, and held it out Sakkaku. "X BURNNER" he said as he fired the x burner at the downed Sakkaku.

"What, a x burner with one arm, Reborn what is happening to Tenth" asked Gokudera with a surprised look, Reborn just kept looking at Tsuna "Damn, how could I let this happen, even if I try to stop him, it would just release it even quicker, damn I feel, useless" thought Reborn looking at the changed Tsuna who was about to kill Sakkaku.

The x burner hit, and kicked up a cloud of dirt. Tsuna stood and stared at the place where Sakkaku was laying, as dirt and dust flew by him with an unchanging look. Suddenly a sent caught his attention and he started to growl out louder at the intruder (Tsuna also has enchanted nose right now, the reason some should now; if not then you are stupid).

When the dust cleared everyone but Tsuna was surprised to see Kasu standing there stopping Tsuna's attack, with his sword stopping Tsuna's hand. "Yo, Tsuna, what happened to you" asked Kasu as he flicked the sword making Tsuna back up a few feet.

Reborn who watched as Kasu stopped Tsuna's attack, remembered something about the boy. "That's it" he said as he sprinted off toward Kasu.

Kasu was staring at Tsuna who was glaring and growling at him, who was this human, to get in the way of his kill. "Yo, Tsuna what happened to you, what's with the purple energy, and why were you trying to kill this dude, I know he attacked you but we don't need to kill him."

Suddenly Reborn appeared on Kasu's shoulder. "Reborn, when did you get here" said Kasu looking at Reborn. "No time, listen up, Tsuna is not himself, I will explain everything later, but right now you have to stop him, if not stall him until help gets here you got it" said Reborn.

"Um, ya a little confused but ok I got you" said Kasu showing Reborn a thumbs up "You can count on me to knock some sense in him" "Well look out then" said Reborn jumping off his shoulder.

"Look out, what does he mea-" Kasu was not able to finish because Tsuna had already had enough waiting and dashed to Kasu and punched him back. Kasu skid to a halt and brought up his swords in time to block another punch from Tsuna but Tsuna front flipped and kicked Kasu into the ground. Tsuna landed next to him, and ordered the energy to grab Kasu and lift him up to face him.

Tsuna growled and cocked his fist back gathering energy and punching Kasu back, which flew through two buildings before skidding and crashing into the ground. But he had no time to rest, just as he got up Tsuna appeared in front of him and punched him sending him back before flying toward him again ordering the energy to grab him and spin him around and slam him into the ground head first.

Tsuna landed on the ground on all four of his limbs. Suddenly Kasu appeared next to him swinging his sword at him, but Tsuna just lept away, but Kasu ran after him and kept trying to hit him but Tsuna just kept blocking all his attacks. "Damn, this is the worst time for my flames to be sealed."

Kasu using one sword as the base lept into the air and flipped and made a slash downward toward Tsuna. Tsuna jumped back to avoid the attack, but did not see Kasu land and grab the second sword and slash at Tsuna. Tsuna jumped back with a huge gash on his chest. "Damn, only one scratch" said Kasu as he landed on the ground panting, he will admit it, he was getting a beating from Tsuna.

Tsuna suddenly let out a huge roar as he let loose a torrent of energy. Tsuna diapered and reappeared in front of Kasu who had no time to do anything and was uppercuted into the air, as he flew up Tsuna flew next to him and started to do a series of kicks and punches which launched Kasu all around the sky, but at the end Tsuna grabbed Kasu by the face and both of them started to descend toward the ground with Kasu being burned by the flames on Tsuna's gloves.

When they reached the ground, Tsuna slammed Kasu into the ground created a huge crater, Tsuna landed on top of Kasu and was still holding Kasu by the head, he then started to repeatedly slam Kasu's head into the ground until he slammed Kasu's head into the ground, but that was not enough Tsuna started to intensify the temperature of the flames which started to grow and cover Kasu's head.

Kasu felt the skin on his head burn, and start to turn black; Kasu suddenly weak and started to close his eyes. Right before his eyes closed his entire life flashed before his eyes, his family, home, parents, friends, Tsuna, Hina. A feeling of dread and regret came over him, "Is this how it is going to end, by the hands of a friend who lost his mind, am I never going to save you, am I never going to see you again" a single tear fell out but was instantly evaporated. Finally his eyes closed with the final picture in his head were Tsuna's dark cold black eyes.

Tsuna felt that his pulse was weak and going away, but he wanted to make sure, so he moved his hands to his throat and griped it and twisted.

….

….

Everyone there then heard a crunching sound as Tsuna crushed Kasu's throat. "" roared Tsuna in victory throwing his head back.


End file.
